


It was enough

by Karkatsrolledupsleeves



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Lesbians, Pining, good pure lesbians, its okay Maria I love her too, maria loves herrrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkatsrolledupsleeves/pseuds/Karkatsrolledupsleeves
Summary: Maria and Eliza have a sleepover and Maria wants more





	It was enough

Maria stood in Eliza’s bedroom speechless.  
"Well? Do you want to sleep in my bed or on the floor? I have blankets in the hallway closet but you’ll have to be quiet.” Eliza threw a pile of pillows on her baby blue bed and shut the door behind her.   
The room was lit by a scattering of glow in the dark star stickers, one of those large pink rocks that Eliza found on sale at AC Moore and the passing cars that sent a ray of light shooting across the wall every few minutes. Otherwise it was pitch black.  
“Uh, I’ll just sleep on the bed with you. It’s easier that way.”   
"Alright. Stay here while I grab my phone, I think I left it on the counter downstairs.”  
“Good luck.” Maria whispered. Eliza, silent as to not wake her father or sisters, shut the door and left Maria to collect herself.  
Ok, one more time from the top.  
Maria’s biggest crush since the fourth grade, when she let her borrow her backpack to smuggle a frog from recess, was the owner of this bedroom. The bedroom that was covered floor to ceiling in fashion magazines, floral print, ap textbooks, half-empty water bottles and sand art that was probably done at a county fair but looked too good to be so. The bedroom that was redecorated not once but twice in the last school year after the owner decided that Pearl White was too bland but sunflower yellow burned her eyes at six in the morning. The bedroom that had watched petals dry in dusty dictionaries and clocks be taken apart and put back together. The bedroom that Maria was now laying down in, keeping her warm as she heard the soft thump of slippered feet in the hallway.  
"I’m back.” Eliza crept back into her room and bed holding her phone in one hand and a bag of white cheddar popcorn in the other.  
“You brought snacks?”  
"I’m sorry it’s a little stale but it’s the best I could get without having to use the microwave.” Both girls reached their hands into the bag and pulled out way too much then their hands could hold. Little puffs fell into the blankets.  
“Oh man I’m so sorry…”   
“It’s okay. Just eat them like I am.” Eliza picked up the pieces and stuffed them into her mouth. Maria did the same and watched as Eliza filled her cheeks like a short, nightgown wearing squirrel and oh– popcorn that was previously in Maria’s mouth was now falling out as she laughed and almost choked.   
“Sssshh…shut up!” Eliza pushed Maria, putting a finger to her mouth but betraying it with a high pitched laugh and gasps for air. Maria pushed her back.“You shut up! I almost died!”  
“Yeah right!”  
Three loud thumps on the wall hushed the girls and Eliza let out a sigh as she realized it was only Peggy, not her father sleeping on the other side of her room.  
“I think it’s getting late now.” Maria pulled the blanket up and yawned dramatically. Eliza mimicked her and covered her mouth to stop herself from giggling. The two wished each other goodnight and in minutes one girl was asleep, while the other was wide awake.   
The girl in the red flannel nightshirt opened her eyes, letting the excited atmosphere settle into a deep quiet. The held-back laughs and shared jokes gave way to the sound of cars backing into their driveways or women whispering as they returned from their nights out in the city.   
It was just Maria now.   
Maria watched as Eliza’s chest slowly rose and fell, her mouth parted slightly as she slept. It was so weird, to see her friend sleeping but at the same time it was like she was floating in space, so close yet so far. Stuck in the vacuum of space, slowly passing by stars and planets that made her feel like an ant. She could watch the swirling winds, feel the warmth of the sun that crackled and popped but had no control over it. If she reached out and touched…it would burn.   
It would scorch her fingers and melt the plastic secrets keeping her and her love apart. The glimmering saturn rings that spun around her head would harden into sharp rock and the fire that danced on her skin would rage and set Maria ablaze.   
Instead of bringing herself closer, Maria brought herself back down to earth and smiled. She thought of all the laughs that they would share the next morning and the laughs they shared the day before. So, in that room, the room with the scattered stars and leftover popcorn puffs and the space girl holding herself back, Maria fell asleep.  
And for now, it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this seems rushed but man I missed writing fanfiction  
> Inspired by Like She was the Sun by lol-phan-af


End file.
